Athene Nauru, Luna Lovegood and the Greylady!
by videogamer1999
Summary: My First Fanfiction Hope You Like It!
1. Chapter 1! I Guess I'm A Wizard Cool!

**Chapter 1: I Guess I'm A Wizard Cool!**

It was a normal summer day in London, England just five days from my 1st birthday, while I was taken care of mum, my dad went off to work and he heard some people in strange cloaks talking about someone named Potter while on his way to work, they all seemed hyped up about something and for some strange reason on the news they talked about it raining owls how corny. 10 Years Later, It was just a few more days until my 11th birthday and there was not any more talk about Potter or owl rain, but a mysterious thing happened once I got home from school on July 19th, there had been a letter right next to the door addressed to me, Mr. Athene Nauru 54 Fayit Lane, First Room above the Stairs. I turned the letter over and I saw a green seal with the letter "H" on it surrounded by a snake, a badger, a lion (At least I think it was a lion), and a raven. I opened it up and it read.

"Dear Mr. Athene Nauru, We Are Pleased to Inform You That You Have Been Accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Find Enclosed A List of All Necessary Books and Equipment. Term Begins on September 1st. We Await Your Owl No Later Than July 31st. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress." As I read a small letter fell out so I read it, I supposed it was the supply list. "Every student must be equipped with, Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black), One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear, One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar),One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings),The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot ,Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.1 Wand,1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales. Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad." Once my parents got home I showed them the acceptance letter, and dad yelled "I knew my boy wasn't a squib." I didn't know what a squib was, but it didn't sound good. My mum exclaimed "My Boy's A Wizard, I Must Tell Xenophiles." I said "Dad, Do You Know Where I Can Get This Stuff?" And he simply replied "If You Know Where to Look."


	2. Chapter 2! Optus and the Supplies

**Chapter 2: Optus and the Supplies**

Two weeks later it was my birthday and I was greeted by my mum and dad singing "Happy Birthday" and a nice breakfast, so then dad gave me my present and I unwrapped it "An owl" I exclaimed excited. "Yeah son an owl you get to name him." I simply said "How Bout Optus?" and I heard the owl chirp happily so I decided I would call him Optus. After my surprising birthday present me and my parents went to a little pub called The Leaky Cauldron and I was kind of confused as why there were so many people walking past it like they didn't even notice it was there. We went out back to a brick wall but my dad took out what I considered to be a wand and used it to press in some bricks then all the sudden the brick wall contracted and came out to an alley. I then was greeted by a girl and a man who both had close to white hair, my mom introduced us "Xenophiles, this is Athene," "Athene, this is Xenophiles Lovegood." I greeted him and then the little girl said "I'm Luna, Nice to Meet You," and then our family and the Lovegoods, Went to shop for Hogwarts Equipment it was Luna's first year as well. We went to Gringotts The Wizard Bank And Got Some weird money from Vault 901 which was my family's vault, and then we went to Flourish and Blotts to get our books, and various stores until we finally went to Ollivander's where we were going to get our wands the nice old man at the counter that I recognized as Ollivander said" I knew you were gonna be here someday." Then he took out a box and said "Birch 5 Inches, Phoenix Feather" and told me to wave it he said "Ahh that's not right." He then took out another wand box and said "Spruce 4 Inches Unicorn Hair." He told me to give it a wave and said "That's the one." So my parents bought me it and then Luna also got one. We then went home to get ready for term which started tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3! Train Ride and Sorting!

**Chapter 3: Train Ride and Sorting!**

Once I got up I knew there was gonna be commotion at my house my mom had already got me packed and ready to go and we got down to the Station with 30 minutes to spare we met up with the Lovegoods and got our tickets which strangely said " Platform 9¾." My dad then said "To get to the platform you needed to run straight at the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10." So He showed me and it looked as though he just evaporated into thin air. So then I did it and I saw a big, black train labeled Hogwarts Express. I bid my farewells and then boarded the train I found an empty compartment which both Luna, and I took then a desperate, accident prone (by the looks of his many scars) kid walked by are compartment and politely asked if he can sit with us he introduced himself as "Neville Longbottom," Luna and I then introduced ourselves and started talking about which house we each wanted I said I wanted either "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Neville didn't really care and Luna said the same as me surprisingly. After a while Neville noticed that is toad, Trevor was missing and went out through the train looking for him, then the trolley came and asked if Luna, and me wanted anything I asked if there was any chocolate and the nice elderly trolley lady said in a sweet voice, "Yes, Chocolate Frogs," so I politely asked if I can have a chocolate frog, and Luna asked for some Bertie Botts Every-flavor Beans. I opened the chocolate frog and it leaped away I saw a little card behind it and it said Filius Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, especially known for his conducting works with such wizard musicians as: Beethoven. I asked Luna "Beethoven was a wizard?" and she replied "Yep." I asked if I could try one of her jellybeans and it tasted like fish and chips. I asked her "Are Those Really Every Flavor?" And she simply replied "Yeah." It took a long time but we finally got to Hogwarts once we got out I saw a giant with black unkempt hair and a beard he hollered "First Years Over here," so Luna, Neville, and I followed the whole crowd of first years. We then were lead into little boats which seemed to be enchanted to row themselves. After that we got to Hogwarts castle and were lead into a room filled with people and I saw an Elderly Women with a very stern look, she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and then simply talked about sorting and all the other stuff I already was told by my parents, but she was interrupted by Neville finding Trevor and I child named Dracoy Malfoy who seemed like a very mean person. We were then led into the great hall to be sorted. Various names were called then Neville Longbottom, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Luna, who got her wish to be in Ravenclaw. After a few more names were called I finally got called and I got the sorting hat placed on my head I kept thinking "Put me in Ravenclaw." So At last he finally said "RAVENCLAW" and I walked over to the table, and sat next to Luna. We then were greeted by Dumbledore who talked about the forbidden forest being off limits and the third corridor being off limits and the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Quirell. Then we got to eat I was very surprised on how much Luna could eat then we were lead to our dormitory's by Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect who showed us to a painting of what I thought to be Rowena Ravenclaw, herself and said the password "Greylady" and it opened. She then said boys on the right, girls on the left so I went up and somehow my stuff was already there. I then greeted the other boys. Only one greeted back he said his name was Roger Davis.


	4. Chapter 4! My Classes and Halloween!

**Chapter 4: My Classes and Halloween!**

The next day at Hogwarts I got my schedule for each day I had had Transfiguration first with McGonagall and Gryffindor, then I had Herbology with Mrs. Sprout, after that I had Charms with the head of our house, Filius Flitwick. Then I had potions with Snape I absolutely hated him so much, everyone but the Slytherins hated him. Then Defense against the Dark Arts with Quirell, he seems scared of everyone. After that we had our final class which was History of Magic with Professor Binns. I went on with that for a month and then on Halloween we had a giant feast with Pie, Pudding, Cake, Candy, and basically every single dessert ever made! Until it was interrupted by Professor Quirell screaming about a fully grown mountain troll getting into Hogwarts so everyone needed to follow there house's prefect for Ravenclaw that was "Penelope Clearwater." Once we got to our common room I talked to Luna and Roger until the troll was gone which I heard was knocked out by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter "The So-Called Chosen One." After that we went back to our normal things with all our classes.


	5. Chapter 5! The Greylady, and Myrtle

**Chapter 5: The Greylady, and Myrtle**

Finally, we got a break after two months and I talked to Luna for a while she said something about the Greylady so I asked her "Who is the Greylady?" and she said "Well, The Greylady is Rowena Ravenclaw's Daughter (And Our House's Ghost) but she is nicknamed The Greylady, Rowena's Daughter Stole Her Diadem (Basically A Tiara) and The Bloody Baron (Slytherin's House Ghost) is covered with both The Greylady's and The Bloody Baron's blood I think I know where she is." So I exclaimed "Really, Let's go see her!" She then said "Then Follow Me," I followed her down several flights of stairs and then I saw her ghost that was very pale and colored very grey hence the name Greylady, I heard the Greylady say "What do you want…" and Luna replied "Nothing, just wanted to see you, so Hi Mrs. Ravenclaw," and "I Also Said Hello and Greeted The Greylady." After that she accepted us and seemed to be alright with us coming to talk to her or just to keep her company, we then heard rumors of another Ravenclaw ghost named "Moaning" Myrtle. So Luna and I found the bathroom which she usually was hidden in and Luna and I said in unison "Myrtle, are you there?" and we both heard some weeping and her scream "WHAT DO YOU WANT…. DO YOU JUST WANT TO BE MEAN AND WATCH ME CRY?" and Luna said "No we just wanted to see you why are you so sad," I then said "Yeah, that's what I was about to say." And Myrtle replied as she dove into a toilet "A Girl from Slytherin made fun of me, because of my glasses." I said to Myrtle to try to comfort her "Don't be sad it's all over now," and Myrtle said "Thank you."


End file.
